


Because we're friends

by hands0me_rhys



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Heavy Angst, Mostly Platonic, Sarah deserved better, post ep 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hands0me_rhys/pseuds/hands0me_rhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why did you save me? When they wanted to let me die?" Clementine seemed to think, only for one moment. "That's what friends do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because we're friends

Clementine felt the guilt well up in her chest, glancing at the girl beside her. The hand print on her cheek was bright pink, and Clem wished she hadn't done that in a split second decision.

Sarah had taken hold of the hem of her friends jacket, sniffling some as Clementine led her. Jane cringed, glancing away to the path in front of them.

Clementine rolled her eyes at the woman, reaching back to slip her hand into Sarah’s. "Is that better?" The younger girl asked and her companion nodded slowly.

"We could have died." Jane spoke up, while Luke barely made it keeping up with her. "And how does that mean it was Sarah's fault?" Clementine snapped, her tone somewhat octave, a shrill whisper.

"I'm not saying it was, Clem. It was just risky and you can't—" Jane turned her head and was met with Clementine's gaze. Hardened by years beyond her. "I can't  _what?_ " With the reply, Jane glared. 

"You can't save everyone you _think_ matters to you." Luke's face creased at the womans words, stopping in his tracks. "Stop, damn it. This isn't the time to start arguing." 

Clementine's hand was protectively clutching over her friend. "Then what? We go back and I just pretend that Jane wasn't going to let her die? I'm not her replacement. I'm _not_ your sister, Jane!" 

Jane recoiled, the tension in her shoulders visible. Luke reached to touch her shoulder, but she shrugged him off while stomping down the path. Luke shot a look to Clem, who returned it.

Clementine hardly cared by then. She had trusted Jane to make the right choice, but betrayed by the outcome. They continued walking, Luke speeding up and calling out to the blonde woman. 

Sarah had started to weep again, and Clementine's heart lurched. "I'm sorry for being loud. I didn't mean to." The younger girl felt half-assed in her apology but Sarah squeezed her hand.

"Why did you save me? When they wanted to let me die?" Sarah looked lost, a tearful glint in big brown eyes. Clementine seemed to think, only for one moment. "That's what friends do." 

Sarah glanced at the ground below her. "I could never be that good of a friend." Clementine shook her head, gently guiding her along.

"You already _are_ a good friend. When we met, you saved me. I don't forget good people." Sarah looked up, her doe-eyed expression making Clem smile. "We're best friends." The younger girl said in confirmation, and Sarah smiled back.


End file.
